Staff
Staff Members are experienced editors and trusted users around each wiki who are generally chosen by the Community or promoted by a Bureaucrat in recognition of the user's efficient and excellent performance in the wiki. As a Staff Member, you are given access to more editing tools and user rights beyond those of normal users. Administrators are the users who manage and direct wiki operations. Their tasks include the deletion of pages, approval of content moderators, chat moderators, and rollbacks, and the general management of the wiki. Administrators alone have the power to ban users and IP addresses from editing the wiki and delete blogs and blog comments. Administrators also hold all the rights given to content moderators, chat moderators, and rollbacks. Bureaucrats are admins who have the power to give rights to other users, either temporarily or after rights are earned. There are currently two administrators on this wiki, with one being a bureaucrat. Former Administrators 10cesuri (April 21, 2008 - Unknown) Philipp S. (September 11, 2008 – September 16, 2010) Samuel di Curtisi di Salvadori (November 01, 2008 - Unknown) KidProdigy (September 14, 2010 – May 22, 2017) BrainControl (September 15, 2010 – March 25, 2011) KeroroGunso (September 15, 2010 – May 25, 2011) Vegapunk (September 26, 2010 – April 06, 2011) JapaneseOPfan (June 10, 2011 – February 05, 2012) Robbedoes (December 25, 2011 – February 05, 2012) Current Administrators Kinkydarkness (May 22, 2017 - Present) Ralph Laureno (April 01, 2017 - Present) Chat moderators are trusted users who manage and oversee the chat. They have the power to kick and ban users from chat. There are currently zero chat moderators on this wiki. Content Moderators are users responsible for maintaining the quality of wikiaarticles and images. They have the power to delete and protect pages and images, and can edit protected pages. They also hold all the rights given to rollbacks. There are currently zero content moderators on this wiki. Discussions Moderators are users responsible for maintaining the quality of blogs and discussions. They have the power to delete blogs and blog comments, as well as discussions and discussions post. They also have the responsibility of managing the chat as a moderator and have the power to kick and ban users. There are currently zero discussions moderators on this wiki. Rollbacks are users with greater power to revert other users' edits. They are capable of undoing multiple edits and undoing the edits of one person over a given period. On this wiki rollbacks can also move images and rename pages without leaving redirects. There are currently zero rollbacks on this wiki. Bots are automated users who are run by other users. The form of edits can vary, depending on the skill of the user running it. There are currently zero bots on this wiki. Semi-Automated Bots These bots are semi-automated and users are capable of many kinds of edits. There are currently zero semi-automated bots on this wiki. Non-Automated Bots Several users such as Rollbacks and Administrators can use script-bots to mass rename images and to hide unimportant edits from the . All edits they do are manually triggered. There are currently zero non-automated bots on this wiki. Applying As Staff Member Detective Conan Wiki is CURRENTLY HIRING Staff Members, exclusive to Contributors showing efficient and excellent performance in the wiki. For more details, leave a message on Kinkydarkness's Talk Page. External Links * Category:Community